Digimon Chaos Downfall Volume 1: Answers & Explanations
by RGGod
Summary: The continuation of Digimon Chaos Uprising, do not read if you haven't read Uprising! Tyson and Azmon awake from their sleep after their corrupted biomerge. Voice has revealed himself, and he's ready to give them some answers. R & R! PLEASE!
1. Second Awakening

**Noon, Heaven's Court's Infirmary**

He rolled around in the bed. He then yawned as he reached over to hit his alarm clock, but to his amazement (and great pain) he found that he had slammed his hand down on something sharp, "AAAHHH!" he got out of the bed immediately and let out a scream.

"Huh?" he heard a voice yawn the question. He looked over to see what appeared to be a humanoid leopard (save for her human face and front) in a belly dancer outfit. "P-Persiamon?" he suddenly realized where he was, he had thought that he was home, but in (virtual) reality, he was in the Digital World. /Home…/ he thought with a pang of homesickness. With all that's been happening, he hadn't really thought about it much. The leopard girl turned her drowsy eyes at him and her expression immediately changed to a happy one, "Tyson! You're awake!" she grabbed him and pulled him to her chest in a hug.

"As much as I'm enjoying this," Tyson told her while she held him to her ample chest, "Can you tell me what's going on?"

"*cough* Ahem," he heard a voice behind him. He turned to see what he had thought was his alarm clock. It looked like a spider/scorpion plush toy, if such a thing exists, and had a little spike on its head. "Could you please tell me the same thing? And tell us where we are?" it was Cremon, Azmon's in training level.

"Cremon!" Persiamon grabbed him and gave him a nuzzle. Tyson could have sworn that he heard Cremon purr at this. She grabbed Cremon and Tyson and led them out of the room, which Tyson guessed was an infirmary. "Come on," she told them, "Now that you're awake we can finally get some answers!"

Tyson was confused, "Answers? From who?"

Persiamon stopped. /Oops, I was in such a hurry that I forgot that they passed out when he arrived./ Persiamon face-palmed herself. "From Voice," she stopped to explain, "he appeared after you defeated Lucemon,"

"What?!" they both shouted at once.

"After we…" Tyson began, but then he realized something, "Hey Persiamon, can you… tell us what happened?"

Cremon had realized it too, "Yeah the last thing I remember was Lucemon… killing Duftmon," they looked down in silence at the memory of their fallen friend and captain.

"Oh," Persiamon sighed, she knew that it was going to be hard, but she had to tell them what happened, "You see after Lucemon… killed Duftmon… you got so angry that you… merged to the mega level,"

Tyson and Azmon looked up immediately, "What?" they yelled out the question in surprise.

"Yes," Persiamon told them nervously, "You… biomerged," she told them the word that she had heard, "Into something called… Abominamon,"

"Abominamon…" Cremon whispered the name in shock.

"Yes," Persiamon hesitantly nodded, "You merged to form Abominamon and fought Lucemon. Short story short, you beat him… brutally,"

The frightened way she said the last word let them know that whatever they did to Lucemon, it was terrifying.

After a moment of silence, Cremon picked up the conversation, "So… what happened next?"

"It's hard to explain," she told them, "You started to go on a rampage. I think it was because that since Lucemon was gone, you didn't have anything to focus your anger on; so you started lashing out at everything. Then, I'm not sure why, but Alphamon appeared and-"

They cut her off, "Alphamon?!"

She nodded, "Yes, Alphamon. He appeared in the sky and used his Digitalize of Soul attack on you until you separated. Then he took all of the Demon Lords' data and-"

Cremon interrupted, "What?! He took the Demon Lords' data?"

"Yes," she nodded again, "He took it and opened a portal. Someone came through the portal and Alphamon gave him the data…" she trailed off into silence for a moment before continuing, "That person… was Voice,"

They didn't speak, they were too stunned to.

Her face brightened up a little, "Well there is some good news!" she told them with a smile, "When he took the data he took two things out of it. They were digi-eggs, and he told us that they belonged to Beelzemon and Duftmon!"

Cremon looked up immediately, "Wait, then you mean?"

She nodded happily, "Yep! They'll be able to reincarnate!"

Cremon seemed to be smiling (with his fangs it was hard to tell), "Then they're not gone forever! They'll be able to come back!" he cheered and did a little dance.

She smiled, "Yes, and we have Voice to thank for that," she frowned again, "But he has some serious explaining to do,"

Tyson just remembered something, "Hey that reminds me, exactly how long were we out for?"

"Oh… Uhm… uh, how can I say this…" she looked nervous, "You guys… have been unconscious… for five days,"

Their jaws dropped, "FIVE DAYS!?" they yelled in surprise.

She nodded sheepishly, "Yeah, since you passed out, Voice said that we should go to Heaven's Court immediately. He also told us that he would explain some things,"

Having got over his initial shock, Tyson questioned her, "So what exactly has he told you?"

"Uhh… Uhm… How can I put this," she fumbled with her hands behind her back as she nervously tried to find an answer, "He… hasn't told us anything yet,"

"WHAT?!" they yelled out the question so loud that it hurt her ears.

She flinched at their outburst, "Well you see… he told us that he'd tell us everything… as soon as you guys woke up. He said that… it wouldn't be fair to explain everything if you weren't there to hear it firsthand."

Tyson sighed, "Well I guess that's fair,"

Cremon had a different opinion, "Are you sure he wasn't just stalling?"

Persiamon sighed, "That… is something we don't know. But hopefully he'll speak now that you're up!"

Tyson looked down, "Yeah, I guess," His thoughts raced, /Five days, huh? We biomerged and lost control, so Alphamon had to take us down. I wonder what happened while we were out? I wonder… what did we do to Lucemon when we biomerged. All I remember was this… indescribable hatred I felt for him, because he had permanently killed Duftmon. Well at least Voice was able to put his digi-egg back together, and he even brought back Beezemon's digi-egg./ Then he remembered something else: Whenever they defeated a Demon Lord, they always burst into data, but there was no digi-egg. Did that mean that they were gone forever? Why was Voice able to put together a digi-egg for someone who didn't have one? Why did he do it? Was it because Beelzemon and Voice were working together? That seemed likely.

"Hey Tyson," Tyson's thoughts were interrupted by Cremon, "Can you do me a favor and digivolve me?"

Tyson snapped back to (virtual) reality, "Huh? Oh yeah," he reached for his digivice, "What the?" He stared at it, the screen was completely shattered.

"What happened?" Cremon cried out in shock as he saw the digivice.

Persiamon gulped, "Well, you see… about that… before you merged…" she trailed off. She didn't like thinking back to it.

Tyson noticed and tried to calm her down, "It's okay! Really! We don't need to know, right Cremon?"

Cremon nodded, "Yeah, it's okay. Like you said, what's done is done, there's nothing we can do to change it," he told her what she had told him a while ago at the Lake of Envy.

She smiled at Cremon, "Thank you, I don't feel like going back to that moment," she sighed in relief, "and it looks like you don't either," she bent down to smile at him.

"Y-yeah," Cremon answered, blushing.

Tyson sighed, "Well let's see if it still works," he pressed and held the lower left button on his digivice, and then pressed the upper right up button, "Cremon, ADVANCE!"

Cremon's skin disappeared, leaving behind a wire-frame that grew larger and changed shape until a new skin wrapped itself around the wire-frame.

**Cremon**

**-DIGIVOLVE TO-**

**Azmon**

Gone was the plush spider, he was now a little imp with a handkerchief mask. He stretched his limbs, "Ahh," he sighed, "Feels good to be back,"

"Well, we should get going," Tyson told him before turning to Persiamon, "Lead the way,"


	2. Answers part 1

**Noon, Heaven's Court Lobby**

"Guys! They're awake!" Persiamon opened the doors and led them into the lobby. Their eyes were greeted by the sight of a resting Gallantmon, Ophanimon lovingly stroking an… egg /I'll have to ask about that later/ Tyson and Azmon both thought as they continued to observe, the gang of Tamers, a black knight who they assumed was Alphamon, and a strange robed creature sitting comfortably on a sofa with its legs crossed.

Gallantmon looked up from where he was resting on a couch, "You're awake! Finally," he breathed a huge sigh of relief before turning to the mystery creature, "Now that he's awake would you care to explain everything, Voice?"

The odd being that was Voice nodded, "Certainly, what do you want to know?"

Azmon piped up first, "What are you?" He cringed when Gallantmon shot him a glare.

"Hmhmhm," Voice chuckled, "Why I'm a digimon of course,"

Azmon sweatdropped, "If you are a digimon, what's your name?"

Voice closed his eye in contemplation. He opened it back up before speaking, "So far I have been going by Voice, the name you gave me, but I might as well tell you my real name, Catastromon,"

Everyone raised an eyebrow, even those who didn't have any. Azmon was the first to speak what was on everyone's mind, "Catastromon? Should we really trust you?"

Voi- Catastromon sighed. He then snapped his large, claw-like fingers, "Impending Doom,"

"What did you sa-" Azmon began before he fell into a hole that suddenly appeared out of nowhere beneath him. "What the? Did you do that?!" Azmon asked angrily as he got out of the hole, which was only three feet wide and three feet deep.

"Hmhmhm," Catastromon chuckled, "As you can see, that's the biggest catastrophe I can cause. It's no more than a prank really,"

"Grrr," Azmon growled. He wasn't happy about being embarrassed in front of his friends.

Gallantmon nodded, he could sense that this Catastromon was an honest digimon, "So, how did you and Alphamon meet? The last we heard of Alphamon was that he had disappeared during one of King Drasil's… excursions," he could have sworn that he saw Alphamon twitch at this.

Catastromon sighed, "Well, that my friend, is a very long story. Let us start at the beginning," he turned to the Tamers, "A while ago, do you remember me telling you that I was on an island between the Dark Area and the Digital World, correct?" The Tamer's nodded in remembrance, "I was put there by Drasil,"

Gallantmon's eyes widened, "What?" he was stunned at this.

Catastromon laid back into the sofa, it seemed like he wasn't having a found time remembering these things, "I was put there for two reasons, although you probably know only of a false reason,"

"And what is that?" Ophanimon questioned him.

He sighed, "Have you heard the tale of a digimon with the power to cause disaster to all those around it and King Drasil had to take care of it personally?"

Gallantmon nodded, "Yes, I'm pretty sure we have that book at Drasil's Library," he realized something immediately, "That was you?"

Catastromon sat up in his sofa and put his hands under his chin, "Yes, in my youth. Back when I didn't know how to control my power. But either way, apparently it was a good enough excuse for Drasil to lock me away,"

Ophanimon nodded, "If that's the fake reason, then what are the two real reasons?"

Catastromon got up and walked out towards the windows, "The two real reasons, might shock you," he sighed, "The first reason… is that I am what is known as a defect type,"

"A defect type?" Abby wondered aloud.

Catastromon nodded, "Yes, a defect… a nothing as Drasil called me. According to Drasil, I'm a defective digimon."

Gallantmon nodded, "And what is the other reason?"

Catastromon walked over and leaned against the wall, "The other reason… is that I am eternal,"

"Eternal?!" Dracomon yelled out the word in surprise.

He received a stern glare from Ophanimon. She then turned her attention back to Catastromon, "So… what do you mean by eternal?"

"It means my data is eternal," he explained, "While I can still be killed and will reincarnate just like any other digimon, my data is impossible to delete. King Drasil was afraid of this… and intrigued. He took me to Glitch Island, which was trapped between the Digital World and the Dark Area, and he… tested me,"

"Tested?" Arashi repeated the word. Judging by the grave emphasis on the word, it must not have been pleasant.

"Yes… tested," Catastromon said the word distastefully. "It went on for years, possibly decades. I felt miserable, like there was no point to life, until s- Alphamon showed up. On one of his… visits, Alphamon came through a portal into Glitch Island. Alphamon stayed behind, hiding from King Drasil. When Drasil left, Alphamon came forward. My visitor took pity on me, and comforted me. Alphamon had the ability to make portals, so I got a visit every now and then. Alphamon was nice enough to bring me books from the library. But one day, we were found out. Drasil taunted us, saying that he knew all along, but he only let it go on because it kept Alphamon out of his hair, so to speak. He left us together, taking away Alphamon's ability to make portals. But Alphamon regained the ability when Drasil was defeated. We made our move almost immediately, I sent Alphamon to gather more books for me to gather knowledge. You probably know of this as Drasil's Ghost?"

Ophanimon nodded, "Yes, I had received word from Sleipmon confirming that he saw the First Knight, Alphamon," she turned to Tyson and Azmon, " He left four days ago while you two were still out,"

"Hmhmhm," Catastromon chuckled, "For the most part, I had Alphamon bring me books on the human world, but I did ask for other books as well. Mostly some fiction stories to pass the time,"


	3. Answers part 2

**Afternoon, Heaven's Court Lobby**

"So," Catastromon continued, "What else do you want to know?"

Tyson spoke up, "Tell us why you brought us here. I want to know the truth,"

Catastromon went back to the sofa, "Ahh, yes. You see that's… complicated,"

Abby crossed her arms, "Complicated?"

Catastromon sighed, "Yes, complicated. In one of the books about the human world that Alphamon brought me, it mentioned how digimon who teamed up with humans had much more potential than those who worked alone. They had the potential to surpass even the most powerful digimon. With the Digital World in danger from the Demon Lords… and her I thought we could use this against them,"

"Exactly who is 'her'?" Gallantmon questioned Catastromon about the mysterious woman who was behind all of this.

"I'll get to that," Catastromon told him with a hint of annoyance in his voice. "So I studied the books on the human world and dimensions. It took a long time, but I found a way to bring others into this world,"

Arashi pushed his glasses up closer to his face, "And exactly how did you do that?"

Catastromon closed his eye and crossed his arms victoriously, "It's science!" he exclaimed in victory.

Arashi crossed his arms as well, "And would you care to explain that science?"

Catastromon's eye opened in annoyance before closing again, "It's magic!" he exclaimed victoriously.

Everyone gathered immediately sweatdropped. All except for Alphamon who chuckled, /I remember when he explained the long version to me/ Alphamon thought in one voice. /Yes, it took him three days to explain it, and you a full year to finally understand how he did it/ another voice thought.

"Okay," Abby continued the questioning, "You brought us here to help fight the Demon Lords, but why us? Why, of all the people in the world, did you choose us?"

Catastromon put his arm behind his head in embarrassment, "Uhh, well you see, in order for me to bring you to the Digital World, you have to agree. I sent out 300 signals randomly, which you would receive as either text messages or emails," he then sighed, "The reason why you are the only ones that came here is either because you were the only ones to agree or most of the other signals were lost in the connection, probably a mixture of both," he made an even bigger sigh, "And I had made so many of those digivices too."

"Yeah, speakin' of which," Tyson interrupted, "Why are all of our digivices different?"

Catastromon's eye looked up in embarrassment, "Uhm…Well... there was never much to do on Glitch Island, so when I had Alphamon gather the materials for me to build with… I got a little… inventive,"

Trixie nodded in understanding, "Okay," she knew how it felt to be bored and how excited one could get when they actually find something to do.

Azmon carried on with his own questions, ones that he had been wondering about ever since he laid eyes on Voice, or rather Catastromon, "Okay, so you wanted a lot of Tamers. Fair enough. You basically wanted an army to fight the Demon Lords and this 'her'. But why was I so special? Why did you want me to gather their data?"

Catastromon got out of his sofa and put his hands behind his back, "About that, most of the reasons we had you gather their data were because of 'her'. But the reason why we needed you, specifically, to is different. For one, only a Demon, aka denizen of the Dark Area, can take the data of a Demon Lord without being corrupted… or further corrupted."

Tyson nodded, "Well that narrows down your options, but it's still not specific enough for you need Azmon to do it," he pointed out, "Besides, weren't you working with Beelzemon, why couldn't he do it? And how'd you meet him anyway?"

All eyes went to Catastromon, "Yes… Beelzemon, my old friend. I knew that for this plan to work, I'd need a denizen of the Dark Area. So my first thought, was to go to one of the Demon Lords themselves. It went over… about as well as you'd expect. Until I tried with Beelzemon, that is. Unlike the others, he actually listened to me. He let me explain myself, and he understood the dangers 'she' posed. I asked him if he would fight the other Demon Lords, but he refused. He said he was too old… too weak. He told me that even with the data of the other Demon Lords; he'd be unable to fight Lucemon or Creepymon, but," Catastromon took a deep breath before continuing his explanation, "he did say that he knew the perfect mon for the job,"

Azmon looked down, "He meant me, right?"

Catastromon nodded, "Yes, yes he did. He knew that if you had the training, you could do it. He also said that he wanted you to see more of the world than just the depressing Dark Area,"

Azmon nodded, solemnly, "I… guess,"

Tyson angrily walked up to Catastromon, "Does that mean you guys were lying when you said that you wanted Azmon to take over the Dark Area?"

Catastromon sighed, "Not entirely. With the Demon Lords gone, the one who defeated them would take over the Dark Area. We wanted you to take over the Dark Area as its ruler. 'To keep the peace,' as Beelzemon put it. I'm sorry… I never wanted you to get hurt, but I had no control of Lucemon's actions. If it's any consolation, I was able to separate Duftmon's digi-egg from Lucemon, and I was able to configure a digi-egg from Beelzemon's data,"

Everyone went silent, "They will be missed," Gallantmon said solemnly, "But at least we know that they aren't gone forever,"

After the silence, Abby brought up her question, "Okay, that's all fine and dandy, but why didn't you reveal yourself beforehand? Why didn't you tell us who you were?"

Catastromon face-palmed, "When this all started, would you really trust, so much as follow the advice, of someone whose name is derived from the word 'catastrophe'?"

All those in the room sighed, "Good point," it was unanimously agreed.


	4. Answers part 3 end

**Afternoon, Heaven's Court**

Catastromon walked back to his sofa. He sat down and effeminately crossed his legs, "I suppose I should tell you about 'her', now,"

Dracomon nodded, "So who is this 'her' who's been behind everything?"

Catastromon took a deep breath, "Have you heard… of Milleniumon?"

All the digimon in the room let out a gasp of horror, among the humans Arashi joined in. Arashi gulped, "Milleniumon? As in the Wonderswan games?"

Gallantmon fell back onto the floor in terror, "M-Milleniumon?! M-Milleniumon is b-behind all this?!"

Tyson was confused, "So? What's so bad about Milleniumon?"

Abby was confused as well, "Milleniumon?"

Trixie tilted her head in confusion, "What mon?"

Ophanimon looked terrified as she explained, "Milleniumon… is known as an evil god… a dimensional warlord,"

Azmon dropped to the floor in fear, "Milleniumon's dark deeds are said to make the Demon Lords look like a bunch of kittens,"

Persiamon backed up against the wall, "N-No, n-not Milleniumon!"

Catastromon nodded sagely, "Yes, she is the one behind the Demon Lords being freed from the Dark Area,"

Tyson tilted his head in confusion, "Wait… if she's stronger and eviler than the Demon Lords, why'd she release them? Couldn't she have done whatever she wanted with her own power?"

Catastromon sighed, "As a digimon, her goal is to become all powerful. She did it so she could find a power greater than her own."

Gallantmon eyes widened to the point of bursting in terror, "A power… greater than her own?"

Catastromon nodded, "She seeks the power of the Super-Demon Lord,"

"A Super-Demon Lord?!" Azmon looked up in amazement.

"Yes, a Super-Demon Lord," Catastromon told them, "They are said to be the leaders of the Demon Lords, with power to rival a Super Ultimate level digimon. They are Lucemon Satan Mode… and the far stronger Super-Demon Lord, Ogudomon,"

Azmon gasped, "Ogudomon… a digimon said to hold the whole of the Digital World's sins,"

Catastromon nodded again, "Yes, and to get his power, Milleniumon needs the data of the Seven Demon Lords, which is why she released them from the Dark Area. At first she was content to amuse herself with watching them attack the Digital World, but when I stepped in she decided to speed things up by manipulating Lucemon. She needed him to gather the other Demon Lords data, because when the Demon Lords data is absorbed by a denizen of the Dark Area, it compresses into this," he reached into his sleeved hand and pulled out an orb of data, within it floated what appeared to be seven card-like objects. "This is the key to the Super-Demon Lords. In this ball are the seven code keys of the Demon Lords,"

Azmon stared at the orb in amazement, "Wow,"

Catastromon tucked the orb back into his sleeve, "All we need to do is keep this out of her hands,"

Gallantmon went to lie down on his couch, "Very well then, I guess that means we have more work to do,"

"Much more than you think," Catastromon sighed, "Our plan to have Azmon take control of the Dark Area has backfired," he turned towards them, "Milleniumon has taken over the Dark Area,"

"WHAT?!" all of them yelled out at once in astonishment.

"Yes," Catastromon said darkly, "While you had been keeping us here I sent Alphamon out to survey the situation. The report is that she has taken over the Dark Area,"

Ophanimon held her hands over her eyes in fear, "After we had finally bested the Demon Lords, now this!"

Azmon fell to the floor in shock, "N-no way!"

"Unfortunately, it is true," Catastromon sighed before walking up to the tamers, "Listen, Milleniumon will be the toughest thing you have ever faced, but for the sake of the Digital World, you must not give up this fight, do you understand?"

Tyson looked to his fellow Tamers, and they nodded back to him. He looked Catastromon straight in the eye, "We'll do it!" he answered enthusiastically.

Catastromon's eye widened in surprise, "Really? You do understand the dangers, right?"

Abby smiled, "Yep, and we'll still do it!"

Arashi smiled as well, "Of course, what's a little danger to us?"

"The digimon are our friends!" Trixie cheered.

Tyson turned to the digimon, "Right guys?"

Azmon looked nervous, but he smiled, "Of course!" he clenched his fists in excitement, "Let's beat that mofo to the ground!"

Dracomon cleared his throat, "I hate to say it, but I concur with the imp,"

"Let's… do it," Tentomon whispered.

Lunamon smiled, "Sounds like fun, I'm in!"

They turned to Catastromon, "We're in!" they told him all at once.

Catastromon put his hand behind his head, "If... you say so," he was surprised at their eagerness. "Just be warned, Milleniumon is powerful. She once defeated Alphamon,"

Abby crossed her arms and smiled, "Then I guess we'll have to get stronger than Alphamon!"

Alphamon's eyes widened in annoyance.

"I guess," Catastromon said nervously. "Before we get to her, we will have to deal with her generals,"

"Wait," Trixie piped up, "If she's so powerful, why does she have generals?"

"Hmhmhm," Catastromon chuckled, "I'm afraid she's just like Lucemon in that department. She's prideful, and vehemently refuses to do anything she sees as being beneath her,"

**Unknown**

"Hmmm, we'll have to get it from him," a voice that oozed with wickedness spoke to those assembled.

"Let me do it boss!" a demonic tentacle monster volunteered.

"Please," a centorion behemoth scoffed, "This is a job for a mega, not an ultimate,"

"Exactly, it should be I," a dark knight butted in.

"SHUT UP!" the wicked voice ordered them. "You'll all get your turns, but if you keep annoying me," she brandished her claws, "You won't get a turn at all!" she hissed.

"Yes madam Milleniumon!" they all saluted in fear.

"Good," Milleniumon smiled, which on her face looked disturbingly scary. "We'll get it, but we must be careful, Catastromon is no slouch," she rubbed one of her arms, "I'll get him back for that pain, and then I will take Ogudomon as my pet. With his power plus my own, I'll know for certain that there can be none who could challenge me! Hihihihihahahaha!" her laughter echoed throughout. It sounded strange, like an evil, psychotic monkey.

**Note:**

**That should be it for the explanations, for now. I may do another chapter of explaining. I may not. Whew, that was hard to sort out, but that should explain a lot of what's been going on and what is about to. Please review and tell me how I did with explaining. Did I do good? Did I do bad? TELL ME! I can't help but feel self-conscious!**


	5. Explanations

**Morning, Heaven's Court**

"So, what do you want us to do?" Tyson asked Gallantmon and Ophanimon. Yesterday he and Azmon had woken up from their biomerge, and Catastromon had explained everything to them. Afterwards, Gallantmon had told them what had happened while they were away. He felt sadness at Seraphimon's death and he was happy for Gallantmon to be a father. Now they and the other Tamers had been called forward with a new job in mind.

Gallantmon cleared his throat, "We want you to take Catastromon to the flower fields near the court,"

"Yay, flowers!" Trixie cheered while clapping her hands in excitement.

Abby tilted her head in confusion, "Why?"

Ophanimon sighed, "While Tyson and Azmon were asleep, we made sure that Catastromon stayed indoors. He's been complaining about wanting to go out for some fresh air,"

Arashi nodded, "So you want us to take him down there to relax,"

"Yes," Gallantmon nodded back, "Just make sure you keep him in sight,"

"Okay!" Trixie nodded excitedly.

**Morning, Flower Fields**

They alighted down to the flower fields. Tyson turned to Catastromon, "Okay, we're her-Huh?" He looked around, but Catastromon had vanished. "Where'd he go?"

A loud squeal filled the air, "Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" It was Catastromon, who flung himself into the flower fields and was rolling around. "Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

All jaws dropped at the sight. All except for Trixie who ran over to join him and Alphamon who merely chuckled.

Catastromon got up and spun around, "Aah," he sighed, "It feels so good to have a breath of fresh air!" he tumbled to the ground and laid there laughing.

Tyson, after getting over the shock, walked over to him, "You feel better now?"

"Aah, yes," Catastromon sighed, "Children come to me,"

"What do you want?" Arashi asked as he came forward with the other Tamers.

Catastromon looked around, and, seeing that there was no one watching, leaned forward to whisper to the Tamers, "Do you miss home?"

The question took them by surprise, "Home," Tyson muttered the word. "We've been away for so long, I wonder what's happened? We've been here for weeks, maybe months!"

Trixie looked down, and Arashi spoke, "Yes, I miss home, but how were we supposed to get back? You brought us here; shouldn't you be able to take us back?"

"Hmhmhm," Catastromon chuckled, "The power to return home lies in your digivices. I brought you here because you agreed to come. If you really want to leave, your digivice will open a portal,"

"But what then?" Abby interjected, "We've been gone for so long! What are we supposed to tell our parents?"

"Do not worry," Catastromon cooed, "Due to my and Milleniumon's meddling with dimensions, the time between the Digital World and the Human World has been offset. A whole year will pass by in this world, but only a day will have passed in your world, and when you return, you'll be no older than the moment you left,"

Trixie looked up, "Really?" she looked like she was hiding something.

"Really," Catastromon said softly, "I promise,"

Tyson looked down at his digivice, "So we could go home whenever we want?"

"Do you want to go home?" Catastromon asked them.

Tyson looked uncertain, but he clenched his hand into a fist, "N-No, err, I mean yes, wait no, errrrrrrrr!" he messed up his hair in frustration, "Look, I do miss home, but we promised that we'd beat Milleniumon first!"

Abby nodded nervously, "Y-Yeah, we have to beat Milleniumon!"

Arashi crossed his arms, "Yes, w-we need to beat her down!"

Trixie brought her fists up into a fighting pose and started punching the air, "We're gonna kick her butt!" Catastromon took note of how unlike the others, she wasn't stammering or nervous.

Catastromon closed his eye in silence. "Very well, but until then," his eye opened as he gestured to the digimon who were relaxing by the flowers, "Enjoy your time with them while you can,"

"Right!" they all looked up and smiled. They then ran over to play with their digimon.

All except for Trixie who walked up to Catastromon, "I think we need to talk,"

Catastromon looked down at the nine year-old girl and sighed. /I hoped this wouldn't happen/ he thought with an inside grimace. "What do you want to talk about?" he asked as he bent down to her.

She gulped, "Before I came to the Digital World, my brother, Tyler, had been missing for about two days. On the second day I went up to his room to check on his stuff. I checked his computer and turned it on. I knew his passwords and looked through his stuff. Among some of his emails was the one that brought me to the Digital World where I met Dracomon. The next night, I had a dream were you, as Voice, told me to join the Royal Knights' army. I asked about my brother, but you told me he never replied to the email and that Dracomon was supposed to be his digimon. I went along with it and made some good friends. But from what you've told us, it seems like he might have come here. Do you know anything?" she stared at him, searching for an answer.

"I know nothing," Catastromon answered, "Your brother was supposed to come to the digital world and Dracomon was supposed to his partner, but Tyler disappeared before then. You came along instead. Does that answer your questions?"

She looked down, "I guess," She then looked up at him with suspicious eyes, "But I have my eyes on you, wanker!" she turned and walked over to play with Dracomon.

Catastromon sighed in relief, "That was close. We'd better be careful,"

**Morning, Heaven's Court**

Ophanimon turned to Persiamon, "So where would you like to be reassigned?" she asked the lieutenant. With Duftmon gone, Catastromon told them that he would take over as their captain, with Alphamon as his lieutenant.

Persiamon thought for a moment, "Actually, I'd like to stay in this troop,"

Gallantmon was surprised, "Are you sure? It's going to get very dangerous with Milleniumon around. And if you do stay, you'll have to be demoted,"

Persiamon stood firm, "Okay, I'll stay as their 2nd Lieutenant!"

Gallantmon sat down, "Very well then, you're demoted,"

* * *

**Note**

**2****nd**** Lieutenant is an actual military position. I don't know if that's common knowledge or not but, enh.**

**P.S.**

**I'll be starting school soon so updates are probably gonna slow done.**


End file.
